


The Truth

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Confrontations, F/M, Incest, Secrets, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: The truth is...





	The Truth

Syrus hadn't spoken a word to her since they returned from the Duel Monster dimension, unable to even look her in the eye. Celeste had asked Jaden if he knew what was up and she had just gotten a: _"He's got a bit on his mind. Don't worry Cel, he'll come around!"_

Celeste sighed and pressed her face into the sheets while she sat beside Zane's hospital bed, arms tucked around her head to cushion it. "Please wake up.." She mumbled into the sheets.

The door slid open suddenly and she sat up. Syrus walked into the room, sliding the door shut behind him and walking around to the other side of the bed. "Still nothing?" His voice felt like music to her ears upon hearing it for the first time in days.

Celeste shook her head. "He's still the same.." She said, reaching out and grasping one of his hands tightly.

Syrus glanced at their hands for a moment before adverting his gaze elsewhere, fiddling with his coat sleeves in his lap. He couldn't get his mind off of what Yubel had said back in the other dimension. _"_

_Your precious brother and sister,"_ _**"Yubel!"**_ _"Are secret lovers."_

"Sy?" He jolted from the sudden confrontation, gaze flickering to Zane and then back down at his own hands again. "Syrus, what's wrong?" He laughed nervously.

"N-Nothings wrong. I'm just, uh-worried about Zane." He stammered out, quite painfully horrible at lying. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Celeste frowned slightly and sat up straight, releasing Zane's hand. " _Syrus._ "

He tensed up from her tone, his gaze habitually snapping up to hers, then quickly darting away again. "I-It's really nothing, promise."

This time she crossed her arms over her chest. " _Syrus Truesdale tell me what's going on or I'll tell mom you've been eating those melon bread muffins that she barred you from._ " She threatened.

_"Celeste, you make sure your brother doesn't eat those melon breads at school. Those things are terribly unhealthy for a growing boy like him."_ Their mother had instructed her when Syrus began attending Duel Academy the year after she did. _"_

_As long as you keep the chowing to a minimum, I won't tell mom."_ Celeste had ruffled his hair one day at lunch. _"Just don't eat yourself sick."_ She had warned him.

Syrus' cheeks flushed red, feeling awkward about even bringing up the subject, but also not wanting their mother to scold him for eating the breads. _But they were so good._

"I-" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing up at Zane again. "In the other dimension," Syrus reached up and scratched his head. "Aw man, this is so awkward." He whined.

Celeste's eyebrows began to knot together as she watched him struggle talking about whatever was on his mind; whatever had been causing him to avoid her for the past week.

"Jesse,- I mean, Yubel. Well, Yubel as Jesse. When he was possessed. When he had kidnapped you. And had you under some spell." He was simultaneously rambling and stalling at the same time. "He said something, about you and Zane." He shifted again in his seat, his eyes looking everywhere _but_ at them.

Celeste felt her blood run cold as Syrus struggled to explain, but she had a feeling she already knew where this was going. What was the only thing Yubel had over her and Zane?

"He said,-" Syrus cleared his throat. "He said you two were,- _were lovers._ "

A tension fell over the room upon uttering his last words; even Celeste fell silent, unsure how to approach the topic. She and Zane had discussed telling, _at least their youngest brother_ , about their relationship. It seems someone beat them to the punch however.

Her silence wasn't comforting in the least. Syrus wasn't sure what how he expected her to react. He wasn't sure if he was looking for her to deny _or_ confirm it. "Sis?" He finally settled his gaze on her; her head had tilted down a bit, her hair cascading over her face to shield her eyes.

"Sy, I-" She began, uncertainty laced in her voice.

" _It's true._ " A raspy voice broke their awkward silence, both siblings turning to look at the figured that was beginning to stir on the bed.

"Zane!" Celeste leaned forward on the bed, relief flooding her system when his eyes began to open. _Thank goodness.._

Zane's eyes cracked open, the color just as sharp as she remembered, despite his still groggy appearance. His eyes focused on Celeste's figured for a moment, as if he had to make sure she was actually there, before sliding over to Syrus.

"Is that what you were wanting to hear?" He pressed lightly, watching him fidget in his seat.

Syrus was caught off by the question. _Was it what he wanted to hear?_   
"I don't....know." He said finally. "I just-" The pressure was too much for him to handle at the moment, and with a uttered apology, he ran from the room.

Celeste leaned on her knees and buried her face into her hands. " _What have we done?_ " She whispered hoarsely.

A hand settled on her knee, bringing her attention up to Zane. "He'll come around." He told her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

His smile filled her with more relief than she expected, her shoulders releasing their pent up tension and she let her hands drop to his. "Jaden said the same thing." She smiled lightly.

Zane chuckled. "Well if Jaden said so then there's no doubt he will." His voice was light as he humored the thought. _Her Zane was back._

**xx**

"I don't know what to do Jay," Syrus shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "I don't know how I'm supposed to act around them anymore."

Jaden was on the floor with his deck spread out in front of him. "I mean, they're still your brother and sister, right?" He asked, plucking a card from the pile and turning it over.

"Yeah, but-"

"Look Sy, think about it this way. What if Celeste and I started dating?" Jaden asked. "Would that be weird?"

Syrus looked at his best friend, unsure where he was going with this point. "No, I mean, maybe a little. It'd be weird cause you're my best friend and she's my sister." He shook his head. "But I'd probably get used to it."

Jaden snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "There ya go. It's weird cause you're used to seeing them as separate entities." He explained, clapping his hands onto his knees and rocking back and forth. "Zane and Celeste are the same. Siblings are basically like, family best friends anyway." He shrugged at his lame explanation. "It's weird seeing them as a whole but, you'd get used to it. Sure it might be a little taboo but hey, if they're happy then who am I to say otherwise?"

Somehow, his words made sense to Syrus. "Yeah,... _yeah._ You're right Jay." Syrus stood up from the bed, clenching his fists in front of him. "I'm gonna go talk to them! Thanks Jay, you're the best!"

Jaden gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck man!" He called as Syrus ran out of the dorm room.

**xx**

In the hospital room on the other side of the island, Zane was now sitting up, back resting against the headboard while Celeste laid across the bed from her spot in the chair, head laying near his lap fast asleep.

His fingers hooked around strands of her hair, pulling them gently between his fingers and repeating the process. It had been a few hours since Syrus had took off without another word to either of them.

"Hmm...mm.." Celeste groaned in her sleep, turning her face into the sheets and stiffening her back before relaxing again, her head returning to its normal position.

Zane had been watching her silently since she had fallen asleep, his fingers leaving soft touches and caresses across her face and arms while she slept. The door to his room slid open suddenly, his fingers ceasing their ministrations to look up at his visitor.

Syrus stood in the doorway, breathing heavily as if he had ran all the way here.

"Sy?" Zane looked at him curiously.

Syrus hadn't exactly planned out what he was going to say once he got here. He stood in the doorway for a moment, the two brothers staring at each other.

"Uh, okay. I didn't think this out but," Syrus plucked his glasses off his nose and wiped them with his coat before placing them on his face again. "It's gonna take me time to adjust cause, I'm not used to seeing the two of you.." How did Jaden put it. " _Together._ Instead of separately. I guess, if that makes sense."

Syrus scratched his head nervously. "Aw man," He whined. "You guys are still my big bro and big sis, and I love you both! If you two are happy, that's all that matters!" His face was flushed by this point as he rambled.

"Um, that's all I had to say. I'll uh-come back later. I got something I need to do, like, right away." He panicked and darted out of the room after embarrassing himself enough.

Zane listened to Syrus' footsteps disappear down the hallway before a bark of laughter escaped his gut, startling Celeste awake with a quiet snort.

"Zane?" She lifted her head to look at him groggily. "Is everything okay?" Celeste asked, rubbing her eye tiredly.

"I'm fine." He told her, ruffling her hair lightly. "Something tells me _everything_ is going to be okay."


End file.
